Traditionally, a major problem for media production companies has been piracy, theft, and unauthorized viewing of media content. Most media content, such as movies, sports broadcasts, and the like, is covered by copyrights, and many people make a living by selling pirated copies of the media content.
In many cases, people have been known to sneak a camera into a movie theatre to copy a first run film, and then sell copies of that first run film on the black market. Thus far, the only way movie theatres and media content producers prevent piracy is by having security guards or movie theatre employees monitor movie theatre goers to make sure that no one is entering with or using a camera in the movie theatre. Nevertheless, film piracy due to unauthorized use of cameras is still a major problem for media production companies and movie theatres all over the world, and the problem is further exacerbated by the fact that there is no way to monitor whether users at home are making illegal copies of content using recording devices.